1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a housing for boats and, more particularly, to a removable housing for boats that is not intrusive to the structure of the boat.
2. Description of the Related Art
Several designs for boat covers have been designed in the past. None of them, however, include a housing made of rods that are secured to a boat without affecting the structure of the boat.
Applicant believes that a related reference corresponds to U.S. Pat. No. 6,725,871 issued to Nelson A. Taylor Co., Inc. for a portable cover unit. The Taylor reference includes frame connectors that are configured as sleeves that receive primary frame members to create the frame of the cover unit. In addition, a fabric is attached to the sleeves that extend along the length of the cover unit to provide shading and cover. However, it differs from the present invention because it does not teach of a way to secure the frame to a “T-Top” or “Hard Top” style boat. The Taylor reference also fails to disclose of a mounting means that securely attaches the frame to the boat without affecting the structure of the boat. Also, the Taylor reference does not teach of openings for windows having screens that allow light and wind to pass through while keeping unwanted debris and insects outs.
Other documents describing the closest subject matter provide for a number of more or less complicated features that fail to solve the problem in an efficient and economical way. None of these patents suggest the novel features of the present invention.